GoodBye and Hello
by Fictionfanatic666
Summary: It’s not like I knew about the baby when I left. If I had I never would have gone. I knew that good-bye was going to be hard but what I didn’t know was that hello was going to be even worse. For Kiss.Me.Pink. Baby Mama Drama Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have been really busy with school work lately and my muse is stuck so here is a little ficlet for the Baby Mama Drama Glee challenge.

Good-bye and Hello

It's not like I knew about the baby when I left. If I had I never would have left. I knew that good-bye was going to be hard but what I didn't know was that hello was going to be even worse.

****

"Alright Ms. Berry please take a deep breathe and slowly let it out." Said the nurse as she pressed the stethoscope to my back. "Good, good. Now lean back so we can check how your little girl is doing." I sighed and slowly laid down on the hospital table and prepared myself for bite of cold as she spread the gel on my enlarged stomach. I closed my eyes before looking at the small Ultra-sound screen. That small moving body always seemed to astound me. That was another living being inside of me. A little girl. A completely unplanned for and surprising little miracle. "It appears that everything is going smoothly and your second trimester is progressing perfectly." The nurse smiled at me. "You must be very happy. A little girl all your own." Then she frowned. "I know when you first came here you stated that you were not in contact with the father. Is that correct Ms. Berry?"

I took a deep breathe and nodded, before looking again at the small moving object on the screen. I never would have left if I had know about my baby. Our baby. I knew how much hurt he had suffered when Quinn had lost hers. But I've been gone for five months now. I can't just pop back into his life and tell him that he is going to have a baby. I've written him so many letters that I just haven't had the guts to send. He would be devastated. I had kept this from him. I never even told him good-bye. I blinked back the tears rapidly gathering in my eyes and smiled shakily at the nurse. "Yes that's correct. I have not had any contact with him since I found out."

The nurse smiled sympathetically at me. "I know this must be hard to do by yourself and I'm sorry but we are just about to make it harder." My heart began beating faster. "I'm sorry Ms. Berry but to fully understand any risks you might have during your pregnancy we the father's health records, as well as those of his family members." I jerked.

"What?" Talk to Noah. I couldn't he would hate me. I don't think I could handle. My breathe began coming in short quick gasps. "I..I don't think I..I can d..do that."

The nurse's eyes widened. "I understand Ms. Berry, really I do."

I looked sharply at her. "No! NO! You can't even comprehend! He'll hate me! I kept this from him! He'll loathe me. I can't handle that. I…I just….love him s..so much! I can't bear for him to hate me!" I wailed.

"I'm sure he won't hate you. He'll understand why you did this. Please calm down. Please. You wouldn't want to harm the baby. During her speech the nurse had wrapped her slim arms around my shaking shoulders and made me lay my head on her chest. "Everything will be alright Ms. Berry please calm down."

I let this strange woman rock me and comfort me for ten minutes before I sniffled and pulled away. "I am terribly sorry for my overreaction. I do not usually weep all over my nurses. It must be the hormones." The nurse smiled and nodded.

"It will be hard. He will be upset with you. But if you love him he probably loves you back. So that means there is no way he can hate you. You have to be strong for you and your baby girl. Everything will be fine in the end. Just make sure you get everything before your next appointment so we have ample time to prepare."

I smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you very much for your support. I hope everything turns out like you say it will." I got up and wandered out of the OBGYN's office.

****

As soon as I stepped into my apartment I collapsed on one of my kitchen chairs and called Kurt. Kurt and my fathers were the only ones who knew anything about the baby and I just didn't have the energy to consult my fathers. Kurt picked up on the first ring.

"Darling is everything alright? You don't normally call me till about an hour after any baby appointments you might have." I sighed and relaxed into my chair. Kurt always seemed to have a calming affect on me.

"No everything is not alright. Everything is awful and horrendous and…and very, very bad!" I yelled into the phone.

Kurt hissed sympathetically on the other line. "I'm sorry Rache. I'm sure whatever it is the baby will be fine."

I closed my eyes and spread my free hand over my large stomach and smiled slightly as the baby moved beneath my touched. "I'm not too worried about the baby."

I could hear almost here Kurt frowning when he asked, "Then what's wrong?"

I didn't answer for a few seconds. It was already so hard to comprehend, how could I even say it out loud. "I need you to come back to Lima with me." I whispered finally. "I need to talk to him. To tell him. He needs to know." All I heard from Kurt for about ten minutes was his deep breathing.

After about 3 minutes of silence he finally said, "Are you sure Rache? I agree that he needs to know but do you really want to go now?"

I frowned at the phone. "Why is now any different than any other time?" I asked quizzically.

"Next week is November 10th. It would have been your three year anniversary. My sources say he has not been taking it well."

I winced. Of course, three years ago was when we went on our first official date. "I can't believe I forgot."

"Its okay sweetie, you've had a lot on your mind lately, with the baby and taking all that time off of college. I'm so glad NYU agreed to let you study from home till you had the baby."

"I'm glad too. But yes it has to be soon. My doctor said I need to get his health records before my next appointment. And also I'm just so tired of the lies. I can finally admit it to myself Kurt, I need him." I sighed into the phone.

I heard Kurt sigh and begin typing on his computer. "I can get us to Ohio by 4 in afternoon, tomorrow." I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the swelling of my heart. Tomorrow I could see him as early as tomorrow.

"Book the seats, I'll just stay with my dads."

"Great I'll pick you up at eleven." There was a pause. "I hope your sure about this Rachel. I agree that he does need to know but I really hope you thought this through and won't regret it later."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes and pressing my head into the cool wood. "Me too, Kurt. Me too."

A/N: This will probably only end up being a very short story. Three or four chapters at most. I hope it doesn't have to be complete to enter a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is Chapter two _Good-bye and Hello_, hope you enjoy it!

Good-Bye and Hello

Chapter Two

After the phone call with Kurt I wandered into my bedroom and just collapse. Being pregnant is really exhausting and all of the emotional trauma of the day just caused me to fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning was hectic. First I woke to one of my increasingly rare bouts of morning sickness. After I threw any food that might have been left in my stomach I got up and began to pack. What do you wear to tell the love of your life that you're pregnant with his child and that you are really sorry that you left and kept it from him? I sighed and stared into my closet. Finally I closed my eyes and began grabbing clothes and throwing them into the open suitcase on my bed. Kurt was going to kill me.

Twenty minutes later I was still trying to force my suitcase closed and even sitting on it with my extra girth wasn't working. I groaned and closed my eyes, putting my head in my hands. Who was I trying to kid? I am so not ready to face him. I couldn't face him when I left, how was I going to do it now?

"Rachel Berry! I'm here for you! Your knight in argyle armor has arrived!" I groaned and tried to role over, before realizing that I can't. For some reason this upset me. So when Kurt wandered into my room I was sitting on my over-stuffed suitcase with tears rolling down my face.

Instantly Kurt was by my side wrapping his wonderfully thin arms around my shoulders. I began crying harder. "Rachel, honey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, squeezing me tighter.

I gasp, trying to pull enough air into my lungs to talk. "Why would he…he w…want someone as l…large as a…a Whale!?" I sobbed. Kurt shushed me and pulled me into his chest.

"No matter what you look like, my darling, he will find you hard to resist. After all he even thought you were beautiful with slushie dripping down your face. He has never been able to resist you. And now, when you are big and pregnant and glowing, with his child within you, he will find it even more difficult. Now come cherie, dry those eyes, we have a plane to catch."

I sniffled and pulled back to stare at him. "Really?"

"Absolutely! Now get up and go relax in the living room, while make sense of this mess you call a suitcase." He pulled me up, swept his hair to the side, and pushed me into the living room. I settled into my favorite chair and blew my nose. Stupid pregnancy hormones. I got up and ran a napkin under cold water in my kitchen and pressed it against my red, puffy eyes. This was already turning out to be a pretty horrendous day.

****

After Kurt popped back into my living room with my newly repacked suitcase, we quickly traveled to the airport and sat back to wait for our plane to get here. "How am I going to tell him? All he has ever wanted was a child, especially after Quinn miscarried. He will never understand why I kept this from him? He will most certainly not understand why I left in the first place. Oh Kurt what in the world am I going to do!?"

"Sweetheart, according to Tina he has been mourning you since you left. Sure he is going to be a tad upset but he could never hate you. Take comfort in how much you love him and how much I know he loves you back. Even in high school you two were the perfect couple. There is absolutely no way that he could feel anything less for you now." Kurt slung am arm around my soldier and smoothed his Armani shirt. "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

I sighed and leaned my head against his soldier. "I hope your right." After all this day can't really get much worse. I was wrong.

****

The plane was 45 minutes late. On the plane all I could think about was Noah, being fat, and how the turbulence was making me nauseous. When we arrived in Ohio we got lost on our way to the luggage pick-up. And when we finally got to our luggage we missed the bus to the car rental place. When we got to the car rental place we found out that the car we had chosen had already been checked out. So when Kurt finally pulled up in front of my fathers' house I was almost too exhausted to move.

Kurt got out of the car and pulled open my door before I could even gather enough energy to move. He gently tugged my out of the car and pushed me in the direction of the front door. "Go inside!" he said. "I will get your luggage. Just go inside. You look like you could collapse any minute." To exhausted to even argue I shuffled my way to the house. I opened the door without knocking and shuffled into the living room.

My dads were sitting on the couch watching re-runs of Project Runway. When I appeared in the doorway they both stood up and rushed over to me. "Darling what are you doing here?" My father Dan asked.

"Not that we aren't delighted to see you but this is quite a surprise" Eric, my other dad said.

I smiled weakly at them and sank into the nearest chair. "I just needed to get away from school a little while." They both nodded and Dad (Eric, Daddy Dan) rushed into the kitchen to get me a glass of water. "Daddy would you mind going out and help Kurt get the luggage from the rental car. " He nodded and I slumped into the chair. Not too long after I sent Dad out to help with the luggage I found myself nodding off. Belatedly I wondered what was taking them so long. I know I had about of luggage but I didn't think I had had that much. I shut my eyes and settled more firmly into the chair. What did it matter? All that matter was sleep. I settled my hands on my rotund middle and began to drift off.

I was startled awake when my dads and Kurt opened the front door and dragged the luggage through the door. I smiled slightly and was just about to get up and open my eyes when I realized that they were talking, and the subject they were talking about was me.

"…why she decided to come home this week." Kurt was saying. "She knew what the 10th was. I mean I told her last night. He is going to be even more emotionally unstable, and with the added bonus of the unknown baby. I just don't think now was the best time. I'm afraid that either one of them might say something that they might regret."

I heard Daddy sigh. "He comes around every once in awhile too. He was here last week just to talk and he's almost always here on the important dates in his life. Like when Quinn lost the baby he showed up on our doorstep and Mr. Schuester and his wife divorced he was here. Those kinds of things. He will almost definitely be here next Tuesday."

I heard both Kurt and Dad sigh. "Poor girl. All of this has exhausted her. I wish we could either leave her here or pick her up, like we used to." Said Dad fondly. "Unfortunately she would kill us if we left her here and even if she wasn't into her second trimester neither of us could pick her up." I felt his hand hovering over my shoulder. I knew he was about to shake me awake when Kurt said quietly form somewhere behind me;

"I bet Puck could pick her up. He was always good and lifting her whenever she fell." The room was silent for a few seconds before Dad took a deep breathe and resolutely settled his hand on my shoulder and gently shook me awake. I opened my eyes slowly and pretend to be slightly disoriented as I took in my surroundings.

"Its time to sleep, my Star. GO upstairs and sleep. It looks like you need it." I nodded slowly and let my eyes wander over Daddy's and Kurt's faces. Both had small plastic-like smiles on their faces. I closed my eyes and turned toward the stairs. I'll let them sort this out between them selves. I knew that coming this week wasn't the best of ideas, but I was tired of fighting. My heart called to him and even with this baby girl I know that this hole in my heart will never be completely full unless he is standing beside me when I bring this child, our child, into the world.

A/N: Hope you guys like it! Now that I look at this story it might be a little longer than I thought. Also to all those who are worried about me other stories I have most of the next Boarders chapter written and almost all of Caught written. I'm in a little bit if a blank spot on all the others but I am trying !!! I swear!!!!

Disclaimer for all chapters: Do not own Glee but I do own all of the dreams I have been having about Mark Salling lately. I' completely serious.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I really hope I win this challenge. I would love if you guys vote for me but I don't want to force anything. So anyway here is chapter three. For both your enjoyment and mine!

Good-Bye Hello

Chapter Three

The next morning was like Hell for my brain. As soon as I woke up thoughts began to chase themselves around my head. Thoughts of Puck, his feelings, my feelings, the baby, the baby's feelings if this thing with Puck didn't work out, the state of my heart after all of this was over. I groaned and pressed my hands to my head. I knew this was going to be hard but I honestly never thought of what would happen when I got here. I know, Rachel Berry not thinking about the future! Scandalous! But seriously, I had a baby to think about, school, and any other future needs. I sighed and heaved my self out of bed. Nothing was going to get done if I sat around in bed. It was time to start the day.

I waddled into the shower and turned the water as hot as I could stand. I quickly stripped out of my pajamas and stepped into the hot stream. I sighed and let the hot water cascade over my body and loosen the muscles that pregnancy and stress had tightened. My doctor would not be happy with me after yesterday. I was not supposed to be putting too much stress on my body and that was that yesterday was, stressful. I sighed and hung my head. I should just go home. I could call .Why didn't I just call? Why did I have to go through all of this? I groaned and leaned against the tiled wall. I'm sure that life was never meant to be this complicated. In high school everything was so simple. I was the outcast who was in glee club and who was going to be a Broadway star. A baby was never part of that equation. I don't regret that last night with Puck, it was heaven. It also only solidified my need to leave.

I had gone to him to tell him about my leaving for New York soon and all he could talk about was how he was willing to follow me to the ends of the Earth. I was flattered, of course, but I knew that was not what I wanted. I wanted Puck to follow his own path. I wanted him to follow his dreams, not follow me and watch me achieve mine. So, I left. I thought that it would as simple as that. I never expected that I was pregnant and I never thought that he would be as upset as Kurt and my dads say he is.

By the time I thought through all of my problems the water had grown and my baby was craving banana waffles. I quickly dressed and made my way downstairs, on hand resting on my stomach and the other on my lower back. I groaned as I took the last step off the stairs. I knew that five months didn't make me that big but it sure did feel like it.

"Sweetheart! You're up earlier than we thought you would be!" Daddy exclaimed from the kitchen. "You were so out of it last night that we thought you would be sleeping for at least another hour." I smiled and walked into the kitchen, settling in one of the chairs.

"Well the baby really wanted banana waffles, so here I am!" Both of her dads laughed and Dad rushed to get started on my waffles.

"You are very lucky to live in a house with a man who loves to cook." Commented Daddy as he gazed fondly at Dad's bustling back. I smiled and nodded. I was really lucky.

****

After Daddy's scrumptious breakfast I was ready to go out on the town, if you could call Lima that. I was about to walk out of the door when it burst open before I could touch it. I yelped and jumped back. "Sorry Mr. Berry I just wanted to warn you. Puck is……Oh . Hi Rachel, just disregard everything that I just said!" Kurt said uncomfortably. Puck? Warn my dads about Puck? I opened my mouth to question him. "Rachel!" He said hastily " …..um….want to go shopping?"

"Umm no…" I said. "And what did you mean by warning my dads about Puck?" Kurt laughed nervously.

"Nothing!" He glanced around quickly. "Come on! Lets shop!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the door and pushed me into his car. He had just rushed around the car and opened his door when a large, rust-bucket of a truck rumbled around the corner. I felt my heart quicken and my breath began to come in short gasps. I knew that truck. That was what Kurt meant by warning my dads about Puck. He was coming and I wasn't ready to see him. Kurt was about to slip into the drivers seat when Puck honked at him.

Kurt smiled and waved, closing his door and stepping away from the car. Puck parked and rushed over to him and they shared one of those stupid man hugs where they slap each other on the back. It was even stupider when one knew that one of the pair was completely gay. Both guys pulled back and began talking, but with the car closed and the windows up I couldn't hear them.

I glanced over at Kurt and Puck before quietly opening the door enough so that I could hear what they were saying. This eavesdropping thing was getting bad.

"….see you. Lima hasn't quite been the same since you and….you left." Puck was saying. "How is everything in New York? Why exactly are you back anyway?"

"Puck we both know what you want to ask. And I know you can't so I will answer anyway. She's fine. She loves New York. She is taking a break from school and she misses you." They were talking about me.

"She took off from school! Is she okay? Sick or depressed? Why would she take a break, she loves NYU? Wait……" Puck paused. "She's here isn't she? You are here because of her!"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed loudly. "I came to…to…visit my dad!" But Puck was already striding toward the house. I gasped quietly and closed the car door as he rushed passed the car. Suddenly he stopped. He turned slowly toward the car and for the first time I could see him fully. He still looked like the Puck I had left. He was just more rugged looking. He hadn't shaved in about a week and there were large bags under his eyes. He looked more muscular too and I remembered him telling me once that he dealt with strong emotions through exercise. He looked different but also very familiar. His warm hazel eyes were exactly as I remembered them and his signature mohawk was still there.

My already rapid heartbeat quickened and my long dormant libido also quickened. The man was just as gorgeous as I remembered. Maybe even more so. And he was getting closer. All of a sudden I felt tears gather in my eyes. He was just as I remembered him and I stilled loved him more than life itself. And now he was going to hate me.

My door was wrenched open and kept my eyes cast down. "Rachel." His voice was awestruck and slightly hurt. I gathered all the courage that I had and pulled my self out of the car, showcasing myself in all of my pregnant glory and looked up at the man who held my heart with tears flowing down my face.

He was staring at my stomach, an amazed look his face. "Hello Puck." I said. He transferred his amazed gaze from my enlarged stomach to my tear-streaked face. I smiled a watery smile and rested my hands on my stomach. "It's a girl." Then I broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably. Kurt rushed over and held me up.

Puck stared at me then looked at Kurt. Kurt nodded. "She's yours." I closed my eyes and buried my head in Kurt's chest.

A/N: I hope you guys are looking forward to Puck's reaction. Please vote for me if you like my story!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is chapter 4!!! Enjoy!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!

Good-Bye and Hello

Chapter Four

He was going to hate me I just knew it. There was no way he couldn't. I had kept the only thing he had ever wanted from him. He could never love me like I loved him. This thought made the sobs come harder and faster. I began to fall slightly, Kurt's skinny arms no match for my pregnant bulk. I felt his knees begin to buckle when I felt arms sweep me up.

I knew who it was. Puck's arms will always feel familiar to me. I knew he was taking me somewhere and I just decided to live with whatever he wanted and buried my face in his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. At first I thought he was talking me back into my house but when I heard him call for Kurt to open his truck's door I knew what he wanted. Kurt rushed over and pulled open the door. Puck gently deposited me in the passenger seat and pried my hands from his shirt. I slouched in my seat and sniffled pathetically. Puck closed the door gently. I quickly looked up and watched him walk around the car, only to be stopped by Kurt.

I sat in the car and watched them argue, giving the occasional sniffle or hiccup. Finally Kurt nodded and Puck quickly got in the car. I quickly looked away from him, instead focusing on the evidence of the giant secret I had kept from him. I rested my hands on my stomach and we drove on in silence.

****

We had been driving for about 20 minutes when Puck finally broke the silence in the truck. "I'm not made at you Rachel. Kurt explained why you left and why you didn't come back right away when you found out about the baby. I swear that I'm not mad at you. Hurt, yes. Angry, yes, but not at you. Sad, a little. But not mad at **you!"** He emphasized. I sniffled, slouched lower into the seat, and didn't answer him. Puck sighed and jerked his truck to the side of the road.

I yelped and gripped my stomach harder. This was not what I wanted. I wanted him to yell at me. I wanted him to scream and rant then hold me in his arms and comfort while I cried for the love we had lost. Instead his gentleness and silence rocked me so hard that the tears began to stream down my face again. Puck sighed again, leaned over, unbuckled me and pulled me into his arms. "Shhh. I could never be mad at you. I swear. I'm not saying what you did was what I wanted and I would love for you to explain why you left in your own words. I could never hate the woman carrying my baby." Suddenly he laughed. "A girl. I've always wanted a girl." I smiled and sniffled.

"I know." I whispered. "I thought of you when they told me." He laughed and I heard it rumble deep in his chest. I smiled too, then gasped and sat up quickly. I pressed my hands to my stomach and waited for that feeling to come again.

"What!? What it is!? Is the baby alright?" I was just about to nod when I felt it again. I gasped again and stared in amazement at my stomach.

I looked up at Puck then looked down at my stomach. "Its you!" I said in astonishment. "She recognizes you!"

Puck looked at me in confusion. "What?" he asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand pressed it against my abdomen. He continued to stare at me in confusion when nothing happened. "What? Is something supposed to…!" He gasped as he felt the baby kick inside my stomach. He stared at my stomach incredulously then transferred his amazed gaze to my face.

"My doctor said that a new mom starts to feel the fetal movements around 16-22 weeks. I'm in my 23 week. It's not that unusual to have the movements start late but I was supposed to be feeling evidence of her movement and I haven't even been feeling that. She was waiting for you. She knew you. She knew your voice." I said happily. Puck's hand convulsed slightly on my stomach

Suddenly Puck snatched his hand from my stomach and pressed it to hid head. He pulled in a shuddering gasp and stretched his hand out again. He looked almost afraid. "Puck, what's wrong?" I asked.

Puck tore his gaze away from where his hand wavered in mid-air and looked into my red rimmed eyes. "She knows me!" He choked out. "My baby girl knows my." A huge smile broke across his face and he slipped his hand underneath my shirt. His hand settled onto my stomach and pressed gently. "She knows me." His smiled widened as he felt the baby move again. I watched him in amazement. This was a side of Noah Puckerman that I had never seen. He was always sweet and kind to me, but this reverent awe about him was simply amazing.

His smile was dazzling as he lifted up my shirt to reveal my stomach. "She's going to be beautiful Rache. Absolutely perfect." I smiled.

"Yeah she is." I smiled at him. "You know she likes it when I sing to her. Maybe you should try." He stared at me then he placed his hands on either side of my stomach and leaned down.

"What do I do?" He asked cautiously.

My smile widened. "Just sing." He stared at me for a moment then focused on my stomach. Then he began to croon. I smiled and leaned back a little. This moment was perfect.

_Song of the Moon_

_Going up the Sky_

_Is soft as a feather_

_Of Lullaby _

_Wings are brooding_

_Still as a star_

_Crooning to earth_

_From high and far._

_Birdlings nest_

_In their oval shell_

_Quiet as bronze_

_Of a silent bell._

_Slumber, my dove._

_The night is deep,_

_The dark's dream_

_And sound asleep. _

His voice was exactly as I remembered. Smooth and deep. It was perfect. Soft and feather light as he sung to our baby. As the song worn done I dropped back to Earth.

I smiled as I took in the picture that we made. Puck with his hands cupping my stomach and his close as he sung to our unborn little girl. Me, sitting back with a small smile on my face as I stared fondly at the one person who had changed my life forever. "That was beautiful." I whispered. "What is it?"

Puck looked up and scooted closer to me. "It's called Song of the Moon, my mother used to sing it to me. And now here I am singing it to my child." He looked so happy that it felt like I could smile forever. "Rachel," he whispered, "do you think she'll like me?"

He sounded so lost, so unlike the Puck I thought I knew that all I could do was cup that hands that still lay on my stomach and look straight into his eyes. "How could she not?" And that was all I needed to say.

He responding smile was blinding. "Rachel I don't know why you believed that you had to leave and right I don't care. Right now the think I'm even thinking about is my lovely little girl currently resting in your stomach and how I want to kiss you and find out if you taste the same as you did the night you left."

My eyes widened. " I won't stop you if you decide to give into that thought." I whispered.

He smiled and leaned forward. "I just might do that." And suddenly his lips were pressed against mine and every worry I had before that moment simply vanished. I remembered that kissing him was always an experience but I'm pretty sure it never felt like this. It felt like everything that was weighing between us was simply gone for one glorious moment.

His lips were warm and soft and he still tasted like cinnamon and grape slushie. He may have changed a little on the outside but no could ever change that unique Puck taste. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against mine. "You still taste like vanilla and strawberries. Which in my mind was always fitting for Rachel Berry." I smiled.

"And you still taste like cinnamon and grape slushie. A perfect Noah Puckerman flavor." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I think I should take you home now." He said, pulling back to his side of the truck. I tried to hide my disappointment but he had always been so good at reading me it really didn't matter. "Unless of course you would accompany me to lunch?"

"Lunch would be great."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter Four of Good-Bye and Hello. I look forward to any feedback you give me, unless its rude then I don't really care or want it. Also I found the song on the Internet and exited out of the page before I could get eh author so that will be in Chapter Five.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it's been a long time but really I had plenty of good reasons that I'm sure none of you care about. So on with the story!

Good-bye and Hello

Chapter Five

Puck pulled his truck in front of the first eating establishment they came across. I smiled at the quaint 50s type diner and almost ran inside. I was at the door before I realized that Puck wasn't following me. I quickly looked behind me and saw him laughing heartily while leaning heavily against his truck. I waddled back over to him and put my hands on my ample hips.

"Noah Puckerman as a pregnant woman in her second trimester, almost in her third, I am generally always hungry so will you please follow me inside so I can order the sustenance needed to sustain both me and your unborn child." I watched him laugh for a little while longer before huffing slightly and asking, "And what may I ask is so funny?"

Puck smiled down at me and gathered me into his arms. He let out a few more chuckles as I snuggled into his embraced. It felt like such a long time since I felt his arm around me. "You are. You just always make me laugh." I frowned slightly and pulled away from him.

"You better not be laughing at a pregnant woman, Noah Puckerman. Remember I can make your life miserable." I warned while jabbing my finger threateningly into his chest. He began to laugh again and I tried not to enjoy the way his laughter made his body vibrate slightly.

"I'll try to remember that Berry. Come on lets get you something to eat." He smiled down at me and led me into the diner.

As soon as we walked inside we were accosted by a busty red-head with a horrendous fake accent. "What can I do for y'all?" She asked. Or, to be more specific, she asked Puck.

I growled. "A table would be a start." I hissed. She jerked and turned to look at me. She glanced at my face, then my stomach and blushed.

"Of course." Her voice had gotten noticeably less loud and obnoxious. I smiled, a small victory for a pregnant woman. Puck laughed next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders; guiding me to the table the redhead led us too. "I'll just let you two decide then I'll send Abby over to get your order." The waitress smiled widely at Puck but one glare from me and he smile melted from her face.

"Great I'm stuck in a booth with a pregnant, moody, and jealous woman. Should I be running for the hills?" Puck asked laughingly.

I scowled. "The nerve of that girl. Smiling like that at a man who walks in with a pregnant woman. Only someone with absolutely no morals would do that." Puck laughed and pressed me closer to his side.

"It was only a smiled Rachel. I'm sure she meant no harm." I humphed and laid my head on his shoulders. No harm my pregnant ass. "Rachel." He said. I tensed. I knew that voice. "Rachel we need to talk." I sighed and made my body relax. I knew he was going to ask sooner or later. "Kurt told about everything but there must be some things he doesn't know. Like why you came back or what went through your head when you found out. I want to know everything that has happen with you and the baby."

I nodded. He deserved to know. "The main reason I came back was because I need your medical history, or at least that gave me a reason. Truthfully Puck, Noah, I was scared. Scared of doing this alone, of not being with you, of everything that I knew I was going to go through. I needed you with me. I needed you to be there. To hold me and to hold her when it came to that." I sighed and blinked away the tears that had begun to gather in her eyes. "And as to finding out. Well I didn't know I was pregnant when I left you, I swear. I never wanted to tie you to me in any way, you deserved to find your own way, not follow mine." I took a deep breathe and snuggled closer to him. "I had –"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm Abby and I'll be your waitress for today." Both Puck and I looked up. This girl had blonde hair and refused to look either Puck or me in the eye. "What can I get you?" She asked nervously. Obviously the other girl had told her about my temper.

Puck sighed. "Umm well I guess I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, a chocolate milk shake and a slice of apple pie with ice cream for dessert." The blonde girl scribbled that down and glanced at me before looking back at her pad.

"And you Miss?" She asked.

I picked up the menu and barely glanced at it before looking back at the girl. "I'll have the same thing as him but a strawberry shake instead of chocolate." The girl wrote that down then scurried away. "Now back to the story." I turned my gaze back to Noah. He was staring at me, his eyes wide. "What?" I asked.

"You ordered the same thing I did. Can you even eat that much food?" He sounded slightly incredulous. I frowned at him.

"I'm pregnant. I am eating for two, so don't you dare insult me." I said angrily. His eyes widened even more and he took his hands off my shoulders and held them up innocently.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I was just surprised that's all." I narrowed my eyes but nodded anyway. "Now shall we get back to the story while we wait."

I nodded again. "Well when I first moved to New York I was miserable and depressed. I cried a lot. When my period came late I thought it was just all the emotional stress and thought nothing of it. I became crabby and rude. I, of course, went to class but I kept missing huge portions to either pee or throw up. Finally one of my professors asked what was wrong. I told her I was just upset and stressed. I remember her smiling at me and gently asking if I had even considered if I was pregnant. I was so scared and I rushed out of the room, crying." I pulled myself away from him and looked into his face. "I went back to my dorm and wrapped myself in the McKinley High sweatshirt you had given me and called Kurt. He came over with a bag in his hand. The bag held a pregnancy test. I did what was needed to do but when it was finished I refused to look at it. Kurt had to tell me." I looked down at my stomach and then back up to him. His eyes were staring into mine and he looked fascinated. "Obviously you can guess what it said."

He laughed shakily. "Oh Rache."

I smiled and looked down again. "I was so scared Puck. I figured you had already forgotten me. I was pregnant with you baby and I was sure that you had already moved on."

"Rachel," He whispered. "I could never forget about you. When you left I was devastated. I was mean and violent and drove everyone away. I went to your house daily, begging your fathers to tell me what dorm you were in, if you were happy and safe. They told me everything, except how to reach you. I begged and pleaded but they wouldn't budge. I was sure I had done something wrong, that it was my entire fault. I was miserable." He looked away from me. "I felt like I was never good enough and that drove you away."

I gasped and gripped his head, turning it toward me, making him look me in the eyes. "You were always exactly what I wanted. You were, are, more than good enough for me. More than good enough for anyone. I just wanted you to see that following me would get you only where I wanted you to go. You are the one that deserved better."

Puck smiled at me. "I only deserved you." He said. I smiled happily and he leaned over and kissed me full on the mouth.

His lips felt amazing. Even better, maybe, than they had felt in the car. I kissed him back as hard as I could. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his. "You deserved much more than me but I was just too selfish to let you go."

He laughed. "Just as I am too selfish to let you run away now." He kissed me again, harder than before.

We were just getting a little heavy when a throat was cleared behind us. I pulled away from Puck and looked up. It was Abby. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have your food." She said, putting the plates quickly down in front of us. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked. We both shook our heads and in the next instant she was gone. As soon as she was far enough away we both burst out laughing.

"She looked like she was afraid that you were going to kill you Rache." Puck guffawed. I smiled and giggled.

"I would never do such a thing. At least not in public." I said quietly. Puck laughed even harder. " Now I think we should continues our stories later and dig in now." He nodded enthusiastically and we both dug. As soon as the first French fry I was in fast food heavy. This was exactly what I needed and what the baby wanted. It was truly perfection.

I was so busy with my food it was a while before I even noticed that Puck was staring at me again. I looked at him questioningly, still chewing my food.

He grinned at me and said simply, "You're moaning." I blushed and looked down. "Its making me lose my appetite for food and giving me an appetite for something else." He wiggled his eyebrows. I choked as a laugh tried to escape my overly stuffed mouth. He always did know how to turn a phrase.

He was next to my side in a instant, beating quickly on my back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. Are you okay? Is choking on your food bad for the baby?" He sounded so nervous that another laugh bubbled up within my throat. I waved him off and quickly swallowed my food.

"It's okay. I was just unprepared for the laughter that was building in me." He sighed with relief and slumped against the seat.

"I might have a heart attack before I even get to see my daughters face." I laughed again.

"Only if you worry so." I stated simply. He cracked his eyes open and smiled at me.

"Just eat so I don't have to worry about starving you or the baby. That will cross at least one thing off of the list of potential worries."

A/N: Yeah two updates in one day (my other story Boarders) I'm going to go try for free. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to get back to all of you as soon as I can!


End file.
